


與君之戀，如夢似幻

by Angel_Kaoru



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Kaoru/pseuds/Angel_Kaoru
Summary: *哨兵嚮導向*極度OOC*CP多，主涼慧，副藪光、水球*內含私設&bug，食用請小心





	與君之戀，如夢似幻

**Author's Note:**

> *哨兵嚮導向  
> *極度OOC  
> *CP多，主涼慧，副藪光、水球  
> *內含私設&bug，食用請小心

伊野尾是一個嚮導，S級的嚮導，卻因為某些原因無法再次上戰場，成了軍醫嚮導。

 

山田是個哨兵，S級的哨兵，更是首席哨兵，常常出入戰場卻沒有嚮導伴侶。

 

明明該是兩條平行線的，怎麼卻交織成了最美的夢。

 

————————————————————————————

「kei~」八乙女推開伊野尾的辦公室，卻看見自家同事——中島裕翔，正在接受伊野尾的治療。

「hika？等我一下。」伊野尾分神和八乙女講了句話又繼續埋首治療。

「好了。」伊野尾拍拍中島的肩膀，意示治療結束了。

「耶~謝謝醬。」中島歡樂的跳起來，抱著伊野尾轉了一圈。

「你啊！如果不想一直痛下去就給我吃止痛藥。」伊野尾無奈的看著中島。

「我就不喜歡那個味道嘛。」中島撒嬌般的蹭了蹭伊野尾。

「那就不要去躲你喜歡的人。」伊野尾戳了下中島的心口。

「……醬~」中島愣了一瞬，又抱住了伊野尾。

「好，停，可以了」伊野尾退出中島的懷中，回頭看著已經在休息區喝茶談情的藪光兩人，「怎麼了？」

「來跟你去吃飯啊~中午了唷。」八乙女笑得燦爛。

「你們兩真沒趣欸，幹嘛不去午餐約會，還大老遠跑來我這啊。」伊野尾嘴上雖然這麼說仍然還是拿起了隨身物品走到兩人跟前。

「怕我們家爺爺孤單嘛。」八乙女嘻嘻的笑著，拉著伊野尾率先走了出去，藪搖了搖頭和中島一起跟了出去。

「yuto一起來嘛？」伊野尾轉過頭問著跟在藪旁邊的中島。

「欸？好啊！」中島笑著回應著。

 

————————————————————————————

 

「涼介~」知念闖進重訓室中，看著正在訓練的竹馬在門口大叫。

「知念？怎麼了？」山田立刻停下了訓練，邊擦著汗邊走了過來。

「午休啦~我們去吃飯~」知念遞給山田一瓶水。

「好，等我一下。」山田才剛要踏進浴室卻被突如其來的頭疼搞到站不起來，各種感官的雜訊砸在頭上搞得山田暈頭轉向。

「涼介！？你還好嘛？你的止痛藥呢？」知念擔心的問，在四周尋找能幫忙的人。

「吃完了……嘶。」山田整個人縮成一團，無助又可憐。

「怎麼辦怎麼辦...」知念著急的看著外面，完全沒有人經過，忽然一個棕色身影閃過，接著重訓室的門被人狠狠推開，來者是——伊野尾。

「醬~快點幫幫涼介」知念是伊野尾手下的助手，但是他並不是嚮導或哨兵，只是單純的普通人。

「好，沒事的，山田君放鬆放鬆」伊野尾將手輕輕搭在山田的太陽穴兩側，輕輕的為他展開精神屏障，緩緩深入他紊亂的精神中。

「唔……」不知過了多久，伊野尾終於動了一下，而知念和方才治療時也路續到了的藪光等人全都圍了過去。

「醬？你還好嘛？臉色很差欸……」知念看著臉色慘白的伊野尾，擔心的問。

「沒事……沒事。」伊野尾覺得眼前一片白，暈眩感和無力感席捲而來，一時使伊野尾晃了一下。

「Kei！？」八乙女和中島幾乎是同時出手去想扶住他，伊野尾卻是倒在了藪身上。

「辛苦了。」藪輕聲在伊野尾耳邊道，將人抱到一旁的休息室去。

「醬怎麼樣了？」知念看著藪走了出來焦急的追問。

「沒事，大概是太累了，他最近有好好休息嘛？」藪反問知念。

「這兩天沒什麼狀況啊……啊但是好像有聽他說哨兵集體不穩定事件，他這幾天幾乎隨時都在探查哨兵們的精神狀況。」知念左想右想最多只能想到這些了。

「你是不要命了是嘛？這樣做會造成你自己有多大的負擔，你還不清楚？」藪難得嚴厲的轉過頭去對著躺在床上的伊野尾說。

「抱歉抱歉。」勾起一抹無力的笑，伊野尾也不多做辯解，只是賠笑。

「你啊……」藪嘆了一口氣，如果不是念在他是病人他早就打下去了。

「他……沒事吧？」山田緩解了症狀後，才發現伊野尾已經送到休息室去了。

「你說kei醬？他應該是沒事啦，休息一下就沒事了。」八乙女看著自家同僚擔心的神情，拍了拍山田的肩算是安慰。

「涼介……你沒事吧。」知念撲進山田懷裡，滿心擔心不言而喻。

「抱歉，讓你擔心了，我沒事。」山田摸了摸知念的頭，露出溫柔的笑。

「山田君……？」伊野尾扶著牆走了出來，還有一些的不穩，八乙女連忙上前去扶住。

「這兩天的任務盡量不要太操勞，止痛藥的使用有些過量了，目前可能要暫停服用止痛藥……」伊野尾沒有說出，再差一點點山田就可能無法挽回他與生俱來過人一等的五感了。

「……這麼嚴重？」中島愣愣的看了伊野尾一眼，八乙女一臉茫然，伊野尾也沒漏掉藪突然銳利的眼神。

「非常抱歉，這不是一次治療可以解決的問題。」伊野尾並沒有正面回應。

「如果有必要，我可以申請隨身令，直接跟著你幫你治療。」伊野尾帶著些許強硬的說。

「醬……？」知念愣愣的看著伊野尾，他是第一次看見伊野尾如此強硬的態度。

「啊……對不起，我只是……」伊野尾似乎意識到自己對初次見面的山田說了很無禮的話，連忙道歉。

「我知道了，那就請你多多指教了。」山田的露出了一抹安撫的微笑，他決定要好好了解這位四周安靜的過分的嚮導。

 


End file.
